Episode 44: Chunk Pump
"Chunk Pump" was originally released on February 28, 2011. Description We hope you love unprecedentedly long episodes of podcasts, dearest friends, because that's exactly what you're getting - this here episode contains a plump 81 minutes of wisdom and joy. We also hope you love supporting extra-long advice podcasts, because it's pledge week! We'd sure like it if you could lend a hand - after all, we ain't heavy. We're your brothers. Suggested Talking Points Sexypants, Dragon Puberty, The Laws of Love, Ezekiel's Next Top Sister Wife, B'Doodleykitten, Paul Reubens' Dark Secret, The Thrill of the Chase, New Englandish Outline 01:54 - I live with my boyfriend; when I get home from work I like to pretty quickly change into comfy, at home clothing (pajamas, underpants, and a T-shirt of some sort). Usually this is comfy clothing is baggier and less flattering than what I wear from being out in public. Am I slowly but surely ruining my relationship and killing my boyfriend's attraction to me by spending so much time (probably the majority of our time together) in slouchy clothing? -- Sweats In The City 05:57 - I have this friend who's been dating this guy on and off (4 different times now). Every time by the end, they seem to hate each other, but then two months or so and they're dating again. How can I tell my friend to just give up on him? PS, my friend is a girl. -- Brandon 09:35 - Y - This one's by Yahoo Answers user Dragon 101, who asks: I'm a dragon, but I don't know how to summon my special skills. I can do some things unordinary, anyone have ideas? This is kinda new and all so confusing... For my age that is. I can tell you right now im under 21. Anyone have ideas? On what I could do because I'm a dragon? PLZ! 23:16 - I met this girl at a party on Saturday and she asked me for my number. I requested hers in return. What is the correct number of days I should wait to call and ask for a date? As to not seem too eager or dismissive. She's really pretty. 27:12 - Lately I've noticed something; my girlfriend is unable to keep quiet when we when we're trying to indulge in any recorded media. Even when it's something we're both interested in (movies, podcasts, tv shows, etc), I can count on it being interrupted by a story that lasts forever. I'm the kind of guy that likes to catch every second of what I'm watching or listening to. I've given up listening to your show when we're together because I'll hear an explosion of laughter from Travis and have no idea what I just missed. What's the most polite way to say "shut up"? -- Talk Down In Toronto 30:53 - Y - Sent in by Arkayhart, from Yahoo Answers user Alexis, who asks: What should I call my boyfriend? My boyfriend and I always joke around and call each other by fun pet names like chump and punk. What are some names I could call him or what have you called boyfriends or girlfriends? 44:55 - I have trouble waking up in the morning, but especially on weekends. Recently I woke up at 9 (which was when my alarm was set) and went back to sleep. I woke up later at 3 in the afternoon, meaning a good portion of my day was already gone. I don't really have this problem on weekdays, when I have school, but it happens nearly every Saturday and Sunday. What can I do to help myself wake up earlier? 49:09 - E-How article - How To Talk To Dead People In Dreams 56:31 - Formspring - I have a problem when it comes to girls; it seems I lose interest after I get a girl to like me. It's almost as if I'm addicted to the thrill of the chase. This really sucks because I've missed out on being with some really nice girls. Any advice? 71:07 - I live in New England with my super hot wife; I was just offered a great job in southern California, but my wife needs to stay here in New England to finish two more years of law school. We think we're going to do the long distance thing until she can join me out west. We'll have the means to fly back and forth for school between breaks and vacations, so it doesn't seem like it'll be that bad. Even so, most people tell us we're making a mistake. We're in our late 20's, we've been married for 8 months, is this a very terrible idea? -- Tim 78:58 - Housekeeping 81:05 - FY - Sent in by Doctor Woofles, from Yahoo Answers user James Walker, who asks: How can I walk up a wall? I want to walk up a wall. Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:E-How Category:Marriage Category:Pokémon